


Forbidden Control

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [14]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, DLC Spoilers, Drugged Aloy, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frozen Wilds Spoilers, Game Spoilers, Genderbent Aloy, M/M, Machines have Cocks, Male Slash, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex With Machines, Spitroasting, Tentacle Rape, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: After the events of the Frozen Wilds, HEPHAESTUS lures Aloy into a trap when he returns home, back to the Sacred Lands. The A.I. is determined to take control of the Entity Aloy, and uses a severely dirty tactic to have him at his complete mercy.





	1. Forbidden Control - (1)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was just a little something I had thought about and couldn't get out of my head till I wrote it~ *grins* It was pretty fun, but it's not finished yet~ *snickers*
> 
> There is another chapter, that may or may not be coming soon, so don't worry~ *purrs*
> 
> In the mean time, enjoy the fic~
> 
> And I promise that I have half a dozen other fics currently in the making and another half a dozen ideas that need written, yet. *laughs*
> 
> More to come soon, I promise~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Aloy knew that when HADES had corrupted the other entities, they all split off from GAIA, becoming their own being in a sense of the word. He had never expected to encounter any of the other A.I., let alone one that would become so _obsessed_ with him- HEPHAESTUS, the program that made the machines what they are today.

After the Cut, helping the Banuk reclaim their territory from the Daemon… from HEPHAESTUS and his Daemonic machines, Aloy had learned so much about it. About _him_. Because, after reviewing everything he heard- everything he knew- like HADES, though both were artificial beings, he was entirely too male to be anything else.

Sighing softly as Aloy returned to his homeland, he was weary and exhausted, more than anything. But his journey was hardly over, not yet. He still had to defeat HADES, and beyond that… resurrect GAIA, his mother. And really… that was an odd thing to think.

How GAIA, a Goddess like figure created by the Old Ones, was his _mother_ . He had been made because of _her_ , and while he was grateful he knew why he existed now… he still wished…

Sighing softly, Aloy shook his head, before frowning, when he slowed down his steps on the path, coming across one of the Nora settlements near the frozen lands above their wild forests. Curiosity got the better of him as he noticed an odd group of both Nora and Outlanders, huddled around a table, near the campfire, and he approached.

“What’s going on?” he questioned, startling one of the women as she jerked her head up, eyes wide, before they widened further and she stood straight.

“Anointed, we are blessed by your presence,” she breathed out, and though he made a face, he didn’t say anything, least of all when this got the attention of the others, including the Outlanders.

“Aloy, thank goodness,” and that was a relief, to see a familiar face in the fray, as Teb approached from beyond the table.

“Teb…? What are you doing out this far? Shouldn’t you be back home?” he questioned, frowning in worry.

“I was sent in place of a medic, when we heard there was trouble around here,” the older male answered with a sigh, shaking his head slowly, before he nodded to the table. “They can explain better to you what’s going on than I can…” he admitted, sounding so out of place, and an Outlander spoke up.

“A new Cauldron has appeared deep within the forest, south of Devil’s Grief, stirring up trouble for all the inhabitants around it.” he explained, voice deep and rough, and Aloy frowned, because this was the first he was hearing of this.

“When did this happen? I’ve explored all the Cauldron’s in the territories…” he shook his head fiercely and one of the Nora women frowned.

“Fifteen days ago…” she answered solemnly and Aloy realized that he _couldn’t_ have heard about it, being in the Cut, so far north and away from the Sacred Lands.

“I see… continue,” he returned with a soft sigh, and he approached the table closer, seeing a map upon it and a plan of strike.

“Machines are even more aggressive around this new Cauldron, attacking everything in sight,” one of the other’s explained. “Like they’re protecting something. I don’t know… but we have to put a stop to it before they kill us all.”

Aloy was silent, as he let the others argue battle strategies, thinking over what was said. A new Cauldron, in his own home lands. Far more aggressive machines… protecting _something_. Or… someone, perhaps?

His eyes narrowed at this train of thought and he realized it couldn’t be a coincidence, a new Cauldron appearing when Aloy had defeated HEPHAESTUS’ hold over Firebreak and CYAN. Could he have created the Cauldron on his own…? That was the purpose for those chambers, after all, to create more machines to unleash into the world.

What was HEPHAESTUS thinking…?

“Excuse me,” he said quietly, pushing himself away from the group, ignoring as Teb watched him go with a frown. He couldn’t ignore the other following him, however, as they walked towards the tavern. “I think I know why the Cauldron has appeared…” he said, breaking the silence, and when Teb didn’t say anything, he continued. “I don’t know it’s true purpose, but I know that it will be far too dangerous for anyone to take in a battle charge.”

“...so you’re going to take it alone, is that it?” And really, Teb was far too smart for Aloy’s liking.

“It’s better this way,” he answered, with a shake of his head. “I can access the Cauldron when no one else can-”

“Aloy… the Cauldron isn’t _closed off_ like the others were. It’s… just there, open, and machines keep pouring out of it. You can’t take it alone.” Teb explained, sounding worried and Aloy frowned at this new information.

So, what was HEPHAESTUS after then…? If not to protect his new creations before unleashing them, then what? If no one can get near it, why does he keep the door open?

“I’m sorry, Teb, but I’ve had a long journey and I’m exhausted…” Aloy spoke, shaking the thoughts from his head and he turned towards the other with a small, weary smile. “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow, I promise.”

Teb seemed reluctant to let him go, but he nodded, deflating a little as he sighed, “Get some rest, Aloy. You’ll need it,” he returned, and Aloy’s smile was a little more genuine then. If a little sad. Because Teb knew. They would not be talking about this tomorrow.

The bed he rented for the night was kept neat and still, unslept in, as Aloy disappeared into the night.

-0-

The woods were thick here, where Aloy had followed the directions of the map on the table the others had been arguing over. He had scanned it with his focus, so he could bring it up without trouble. He was cautious and silent, suspicious, as he made his way through the darkened territory, as no machines attacked him outright.

For this being a current war zone… where was the enemy? Hiding? Waiting? For what…? Aloy shook these thoughts from his head as he continued his trek further, until he finally saw the Cauldron and his breath hitched. The doors were open, just as Teb had said, and around the outer edge, thick purple veins.

HEPHAESTUS was… pissed, moved from his place in Thunder’s Drum forcibly, and he planned to start anew. However Aloy suspected there were no Daemonic machines yet, just regular, far more aggressive ones. Matching the A.I.’s mood.

 _“Entity Aloy detected.”_ he spoke, his voice like gravel, rougher than last time.

Aloy narrowed his eyes at this, stepping closer to the Cauldron, “What are your intentions, HEPHAESTUS?” he demanded, his voice carrying through the silent, dark forest. He received no answer, however, which aggravated him, and he adjusted the straps of his weapons before he trudged forward. “Fine, you want me to go in? I will… and then I’ll destroy your presence here just like I did before,” he threatened with a hiss.

That got him a response, _“Improbable.”_ the A.I. said and Aloy snorted, rolling his eyes. Honestly… they were all the same, arrogant, cocky. Like nothing could touch them. Except Aloy knew how to force the A.I. out, just like he did at the Cauldron in the frozen wilds of the north.

The Cauldron was not empty, but the machines inside did not attack him. It made him uneasy, and slightly fearful. “Why do you want me? You attacked dozens of other humans when they tried to take your Cauldron. Why _me_?” he spoke up, his voice echoing through the halls.

When he got no answer, he gritted his teeth, pressing onward, ignoring the bright red gaze of a Ravager as it watched him make his way deeper into the Cauldron. He couldn’t help but feel like he was being led into a trap, and maybe that’s exactly what was happening.

“You know I’m going to override your code,” Aloy tried again. “When I get to the core, your control will be gone. I defeated you once, I’ll defeat you again.”

 _“Improbable.”_ HEPHAESTUS said again and Aloy growled, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips.

“Stop _saying_ that,” the Seeker hissed, bristling. “Is this some sort of trap? For revenge? You had no _right_ to control CYAN! No _right_ to make those machines out of control!”

 _“You humans keep killing my creations,”_ he said, speaking in a tone that was far more vicious. _“I am taking preventative measures to make sure this does not keep happening. My machines are far superior to your fragile race.”_

“That’s not what GAIA wanted,” Aloy said, trying not to become angered over the A.I.’s words. “The machines were created to keep the world happy- and the humans within it. To protect them. Not to fight them. They’re not unlike wild animals- we hunt those too, for pelts and meat and bones. Machines are no different with their scrap and parts.”

 _“Primitive, and arrogant.”_ HEPHAESTUS spat. _“My machines are far superior. And they will soon no longer be your prey.”_

“They were never _prey_ …” Aloy quivered, the Cauldron suddenly feeling a hundred times colder the deeper he traveled.

 _“And they never will be. You have shown me their true potential, Entity Aloy…”_ the A.I. said, his voice low and Aloy swallowed hard.

“What does that mean?” he asked, but received no answer.

Sighing, his breath like ice in the Cauldron, the hunter continued forward, his focus telling him that the core is close. He was no longer wanting to reach it- not wanting to know what HEPHAESTUS had in store for him. With every step, he hesitated, before he was finally on the edge of the overlook just outside of the core.

His breath caught in his chest then, eyes wide, when he saw the dozens of images floating throughout the room. Each of _him_ . Underneath a machine, though what machines was hard to tell, when every image seemed to be taken from _their_ eyes.

“What is this…?” he choked out, frozen on the overlook.

 _“My creations experience a not unwelcome side-effect inside my Cauldrons.”_ HEPHAESTUS answered him, sounding so _smug_ now. _“And I have noted more data from their interactions with_ you _, Entity Aloy, than any other human that has been their prey.”_

“You didn’t make them like this…?” Aloy frowned, unable to tear his gaze from the lewd images, as he was fucked by nearly every machine that existed in their territories. Ravagers, Watchers, Stalkers, Glinthawks, Stormbirds… the list goes on.

 _“No. My purpose was to make them stronger than you pitiful humans.”_ he answered and Aloy narrowed his eyes, despite the flush on his cheeks from the memories of him at the mercy of so many machines. _“Humans do not kill my creations after they are taken as prey. I can make them stronger and never at the mercy of your pathetic race.”_

“They were never at our _mercy_ !” Aloy snapped, dropping down from the ledge. “Machines are our _equals_! But because of you, they have killed hundreds of good people!”

 _“You alone, Entity Aloy, have killed hundreds of my machines in the span of three thousand, seven hundred and forty three days.”_ HEPHAESTUS returned and Aloy frowned, thinking of that number. That he would count the days, and not the years.

His focus filled in the math for him, “Ten years…” he whispered, swallowing hard. “Since I started training for the Proving, when I was _six_ . You’ve been _watching_ me? This whole time?”

 _“I watch every human through the eyes of my creations. You, Entity Aloy, have caught my interest more than most.”_ As they spoke, Aloy was unaware of the thin purple vein slithering towards him, as he walked closer to the center of the room. _“No longer will you kill my creations.”_

“You can’t stop the inevitable, HEPHAESTUS,” Aloy growled, hands clenched, and for several seconds the A.I. did not speak.

Until it did, _“I already have.”_

Without warning, that vein curled thickly around Aloy’s ankle before suddenly lifting him up by his leg and he cried out, his world turning upside down quickly. “Let me _go_!” he flailed, as his bow and tools crashed to the ground, though his spear remained strapped securely to his back.

The vein was thin and slimy, covered in some sort of slick oil as it curled up his leg, underneath his clothes and he squeaked when he felt it brush so _close_ to his arousal. Flailing some more, he managed to dislodge his spear before he lashed out, hitting the vein with it and it released him against the ground with a loud thud. Hissing in brief pain, Aloy forced himself to get up, brandishing his spear.

“What the _fuck_!?” he snapped, but got no answer. This only served to piss him off further, as he saw more veins making their way towards him and he quivered. He felt slightly violated from that single vein, but his arousal- from those images still surrounding them- had hardly calmed in spite of what was going on.

Vein after vein launched at him and he twisted and twirled his spear, fending them off, his exhaustion plain and clear despite his anger and determination. One faltered step, however, and his spear was ripped from him as a vein curled tightly around his arm. Another around his waist and he shouted, struggling to get out of their tight, slimy grip, even as he was once more raised up off the ground.

When another vein slid beneath his skirt to slither under his clothing, he struggled harder, before choking on his breath when he felt it curl around his cock. The slick that covered the vein made the slide of it on his skin smooth and it caused everywhere it touched to feel like it was on _fire_ . “N-no…! St- _stop_! I-I’m not your prey!” he cried out, as those veins made to remove his pants from his person. He tried to kick, but they quickly restrained him, and soon he was left bare apart from his skirt and the armor upon his torso.

 _“You will enjoy it soon enough, Entity Aloy.”_ HEPHAESTUS promised him and suddenly Aloy realized what the slick on the veins must have been. A type of oil not unlike that of the oil machines secreted in “heat”.

“Th-this is _rape_ !” Aloy spat, glaring as he still struggled. Shouting for HEPHAESTUS to release him, Aloy was unprepared for the vein that curled around his head, over his mouth and he choked, eyes wide when that oil hit his tongue. It was _sharp_ , and bitter, but also _sweet_ , and he was unable to close his mouth as the vein slid over it, like a gag, curling around his head, the thin tip curled around his neck like a collar- not restraining, but still tight. “Mm _ph!_ ”

 _“Do not worry. This oil will not inflict a virus on your frail, human body. Not like my creations. With this oil ingested directly into your system, you will feel its effects far more quickly, and potently. As I said, Entity Aloy, you will enjoy it soon enough.”_ HEPHAESTUS promised once more and Aloy shuddered, a quiet whimper muffled by the vein. Already he could feel the _heat_ curling tightly inside of him, as his body struggled to try and keep fighting.

He moaned, a high keening sound, however, when he felt one of the veins restraining him slid down, over his quivering entrance, slicking it with the oil covering the vein. It didn’t penetrate him though, instead sliding further down until both of Aloy’s legs could be spread apart and he was helpless to resist, his body shaking as the oil he swallowed began to work quickly.

When another vein rubbed against his entrance, he whimpered, unable to decide if he wanted to push against it or pull away. His decision was taken from him, however, when the slick tentacle entered his wanton body and the sensation was so _foreign_ , so unlike that of a machine’s cock. “ _Mngh~_ ”

_“With you, Entity Aloy, at my mercy, there will be no one to stop my creations. Every human will fall prey to them and no human will kill my creations ever again.”_

Aloy made a noise at that, as he squirmed in the veins’ grasp, before he melted when the vein inside of him brushed over his prostate. The tip so thin it was like a teasing finger rubbing over that sensitive bundle of nerves. He jolted when another vein joined the first and whimpered as they pushed in, twisting and pushing and rubbing everywhere inside of him. The pleasure was building quickly as those tentacles prodded and rubbed and poked at his prostate- and every other sensitive nerves inside his wanton hole- as his cock leaked within the grasp of the vein that curled around it.

With a particularly jarring press against his prostate and a squeeze around his cock, Aloy fell apart, his cry muffled behind the vein covering his mouth, as he spilled, splattering the floor feet below him, covering his own cock and the vein curled around it with his seed.

He had _never_ cum so fast before, even with his previous partners, who knew his body as well as _he_ did, and he suspected- in the back of his mind- that it had something to do with the oil he had taken into his body.

He made a soft protesting noise when those veins slid from his hole, leaving him feeling empty and sensitive. They didn’t leave him feeling empty for long, however, when he felt something thicker and more blunt pressing against his hole and he choked, his eyes wide. _“I have observed every encounter you have had with my creations. And I have learned very valuable information from them.”_

That thick mechanical cock pushed its way inside of him then, when HEPHAESTUS had finished speaking and Aloy’s breath was punched from him with that thick intrusion. He was helpless to it, wanting as he pushed back as best he could, moaning low and needy, as more of that oil slid onto his tongue. He swallowed reflexively, shuddering at the bitter-sweet taste and he whimpered, feeling that thick cock slide into him, inch after inch and he wondered just how _long_ it was.

It seemed to go right through him, sliding past his defences, and only when it could go no _further_ , leaving Aloy fuller than he had ever _been_ , did the cock stop. When it pulled back, it was only half way before it suddenly fucked back into him, hard and fast and so _deep_. Aloy jolted, keening high and broken, as that metal cock drove into him at a punishing pace, giving the Seeker no time to adjust to the intrusion.

Slick and rough and hard, that metal phallus seemed to know exactly how to drive Aloy’s pleasure higher and higher. And truly, HEPHAESTUS had him at his complete mercy. His body burning with heat and pleasure and arousal as he tried to get _more_ of what he was given, his tongue tongue flicked out to lick at the sharp tasting metal of the vein over his mouth. When it slid away from him, he whimpered, the sound loud as it echoed throughout the chamber, before suddenly there was another cock at his lips and he opened wide, eager for it as it slid deep into his throat, leaking that same bitter-sweet oil that Aloy wanted more of.

With a cock in his ass and one in his mouth, Aloy felt his mind becoming fuzzier and fuzzier, as he swallowed down that bitter-sweet oil, his walls clenching hard around the cock plunging so _deep_ inside of his hole. Begging wordlessly, Aloy had no idea how long it had been, suspended in the air, veins curled tightly around him, before finally he felt the first thick gush of oil hitting the back of his throat and he drank eagerly, choking only a little on the fluids that filled his mouth.

As his walls clenched around the cock in his ass, he whined, muffled, and squirmed, until finally it too found its release, buried so _deep_ inside of Aloy as it pulsed hot and heavy, filling him up with too much oil, too hot, but yet not _enough_.

He felt so full, his head heavy and fuzzy, his body burning.

He wanted _more_.


	2. Forbidden Control - (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here you go~! The second chapter as promised~ *purrs loudly*
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!
> 
> And let me know your thoughts~
> 
> Remember, Kudos and comments are much appreciated~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

The machine paced outside of the small settlement, uneasy, as its clawed metal paws dug into the ground as it walked. A Scorcher that Aloy had brought back with him from the Frozen Wilds. It wasn’t the only one, restless as it was, outside of the settlement, waiting for  _ something _ to happen. A Stalker, curled up by the campfire at the Scorcher’s left, and a Ravager patrolling the settlement a dozen feet from its own position. Each caring far more for their foolish human than they should have.

Especially since said foolish human disappeared to a dangerous place without them.

The moon was high over their heads, full and bright, raising steadily higher as the hours passed and the Scorcher growled, claws dug into the ground as it looked beyond the forest, to where its human had disappeared.

An animal made a noise in the distance, causing the Stalker’s tail to twitch beside it, and after several long minutes, the Scorcher finally had enough, as it rounded on its companions, growling fierce and loud. The Stalker hissed at it back, as the Ravager paused on its patrol, stiff as a rock. It didn’t take much more prompting before suddenly the Scorcher was tearing through the forest, towards the Cauldron, with both the Stalker and the Ravager on its tail.

They ducked and weaved as two Fire Bellowbacks tried to attack them, before they reached the Cauldron doors, disappearing inside of the large chamber. The machines inside did not ignore  _ them _ as they had ignored  _ Aloy _ , but though they were outnumbered, Aloy’s machines were far more powerful, taking down every other machine in their path, creating a trail of destruction in their wake.

The Cauldron stood not a chance, as they tracked down their human, and when the finally found him, they were greeted with the sight of Aloy tied and pressed against the ground, voice broken as he was violated. Covered in oil and cum and sweat.

_ “Intruders.” _ HEPHAESTUS hissed, as thick veins launched at the machines.  _ “Impossible. Obey me or be destroyed.” _

As the Ravager and the Scorcher tore through the veins, more of them wrapped and curled around the Stalker as it hissed and growled and screeched, fighting against them. This caused Aloy to whimper, exhausted beyond measure as his hazy green eyes fluttered half-open, before closing again when the cock inside of him pressed forcefully against his abused prostate.

_ “Override rejected. What is this virus that infects you? Why can’t I take control-” _ the A.I. made a strangled noise as the Ravager tore away the veins that had plunged inside the Stalker’s body, trying to fight back for its control. Fighting between focusing on the human and the machines that dared attack him, HEPHAESTUS was unaware when the Stalker suddenly grabbed Aloy’s spear in its jaws, darting towards the core override system.

The Scorcher tore away the veins that were curled thick around the human, flinching away at the devastating sob that tore from Aloy’s throat when the cock inside of him was torn away. He tried to push to get it back, but was unable, as his body crumbled fully to the ground, the veins no longer holding him upright.

The A.I. roared with anger when the Stalker suddenly jabbed the spear against the override core, sparks lighting the system as the machine curled its tail tight around the base, using its own knowledge to destroy the A.I.’s control over the Cauldron.  _ “Im-Imposs-possible. Entity A-Al-Entity Aloy is mi-mine!” _ His voice glitched, broken up as the master override purged his code, pushing him from the Cauldron’s control system.

When the sparks faded, the Stalker twitched, its own system damaged from the attack, before it dropped the spear from its jaws, curling its tail tighter around it.

In the silence, only the fading sound of sparks and Aloy’s quiet whimpers remained.

His machines crowded around him, trying to see if he was alright, but were unable to properly assess the damage. Holding the spear tight in its tail, the Stalker grabbed the pouches it could salvage in the mess as the Ravager grabbed Aloy’s bow in its own jaws. This left Aloy himself, as the Scorcher gently grabbed him, and with the help of the other two machines, was able to get the human onto the Scorcher’s back.

The ride back to the settlement took less time than the ride to the Cauldron.

-0-

Teb was startled, shocked and frozen, when he saw the machines tear through the settlement, with Aloy on the back of the foreign machine. When he realized the situation, he suddenly acted, “Th-this way,” he ushered the machine’s to follow him and they did, responding to the urgency in his tone. The machines followed him into an old barn, where they were safe from prying eyes and when Teb made a makeshift bed, the Scorcher laid the boy onto it without further prompting.

Aloy moaned in discontent, his skin flushed and overheated and Teb hissed when he put his hand on the other’s forehead.

“He’s feverish…” he whispered, before frowning when he watched Aloy try and turn over, onto his stomach, as if- The older male flushed darkly when he realized that Aloy was  _ begging _ for lewd contact and he choked on his breath. “Wh-what happened to you Aloy…?” he questioned, but he got no answer.

The Scorcher huffed and growled and paced, tense as it watched the human. They all knew what he wanted, but they were hesitant to give him it. Whatever those veins had done to him, it made him  _ sick _ .

But when Aloy whimpered, it was the  _ Stalker _ that broke. Making its way to the human and rubbing against his heated body, causing Aloy to moan with want, as he tried to press back against the machine. Teb made a noise, in the back of his throat, before he suddenly got up, “I-I need to retrieve medicine for him.” he said, retreating and leaving the machines alone with the boy, knowing they could protect him if anything happened while he was gone.

The Stalker pressed flush against the overheated human, cool metal against burning skin and Aloy keened, pushing back, but he whimpered when he felt nothing but smooth metal to push back  _ against _ . “Pl-please…” he whispered, voice broken and the Stalker made a soft crooning noise, nuzzling against Aloy’s neck before it finally gave in, pulling back just enough to have room as its thick, long mechanical cock forged between its legs.

The machine was helpless to resist its pitiful humans pleas after that, rubbing and rutting against him, the human still  _ slick _ with that oil that made him like this. The Stalker’s cock slid in with very  _ little _ resistance, pressing flush against its human as its cock slid all the way inside, hilted completely inside the human’s still tight, wet heat.

This caused Aloy to melt, stretched out on the mat and he keened, high and needy, as he pushed back as best he could with his exhausted body. He  _ longed _ to be filled- to be  _ fucked _ and controlled and  _ dominated _ . They way that HEPHAESTUS had him at his complete mercy. He wanted  _ that _ again, but he wanted his machines, so much more. He  _ loved _ his machines- the way they fucked him, took  _ care _ of him. It made him breathless with want and he silently begged for more.

The Scorcher stood off to the side, stiff and tense as it watched, alert for anything to change. The Ravager, however, was affected as much by Aloy’s want as it was the sight of their human being taken by the Stalker. Its own cock thick and long as it leaked onto the stone flooring beneath them.

Making a low noise, the Ravager circled around to Aloy’s front, just as Teb returned with the medicine in hand. The human was flushed darkly, eyes wide as he saw the scene before him. He knew that Aloy had a forbidden side that not many knew about, but  _ seeing _ it like this was something different than knowing it existed.

He watched as the Ravager circled around, frustrated, growling and purring both. Watched as Aloy whined, pressing back against the Stalker at the same time that he reached for the Ravager. And watched still as the Ravager stepped closer, leaning down to nuzzle against the human’s heated skin. Only to rear back when Aloy tried grabbing for its cock and the  _ noise _ Aloy made was enough to break Teb’s heart  _ and _ cause his cock to throb in his trousers.

The Ravager hesitated before it stepped back, closer, and when Aloy reached for its cock again, this time it didn’t pull away. Teb frowned, wondering what Aloy was doing, until they all realized too late, as the drugged Seeker tried to take the Ravagers cock in his  _ mouth _ . The Ravager, startled, bucked  _ into _ it, before tearing away and Aloy nearly choked, the taste of the oil so much more  _ bitter _ on his tongue than before. Still, he whined for more.

Teb stopped Aloy from trying to reach out again as the Ravager skipped away, growling with concern and anguish. And the human breathed out a sharp sigh, “Open your mouth Aloy.” he ordered, the medic in him sharp and stern. But when Aloy did so, green eyes hazy and half-lidded, Teb cursed when he realized Aloy had  _ swallowed _ what he had taken. “D-damnit… Aloy, you’re going to get  _ sick _ ...”

Kneeling in front of the other, Teb set about trying to make something that would soothe the Seeker’s stomach, focused so intently on his herbs that he jolted when he felt hands at his crotch.

Turning his wide eyes to the boy in front of him, he grabbed Aloy’s hands, tearing them away, “ _ No _ , Aloy… y-you don’t want that.” he choked out and Aloy whined, before moaning loudly when the Stalker did  _ something _ and Teb flushed bright, his cheeks red and heated. “A-Aloy…  _ stop _ …” he tried again when Aloy tried pulling his hands from Teb’s grip. When he was let go after he settled down, Teb immediately choked when his hands went  _ right _ back to his clothed cock.

The clever little minx was wanton and desperate for cock, it seemed, and Teb’s control was fraying with every little noise and every accidental touch of Aloy’s hands against his arousal.

After his third attempt at pulling Aloy away, Teb thought he had succeeded, when Aloy suddenly cried out, spilling against the mat, as the Stalker pushed hard against him, stilling completely before several long moments. The medic flushed darker when he realized the Stalker had found its release, when the machine pulled out, metal cock coated in thick oil.

When the Stalker pulled away, Aloy whimpered, pitiful and still  _ wanting _ , and suddenly the Ravager was there, replacing the Stalker, eager and wanting just as much. Teb cleared his throat, finally able to calm down just a little and he went back to mixing the herbs together.

He wasn’t able to focus on this for very long, and soon Aloy’s hands were right back to his crotch, and  _ this _ time, they were successful in pulling Teb’s cock from his clothes. The older male quivered with want, hissing as his hands stuttered and he had to set aside the concoction, lest he spill it.

“A-Aloy…” he choked out, before moaning when the other’s hands stroked and pulled at his cock, as if beckoning him closer. And Teb couldn’t resist, letting Aloy guide him until his cock was right in front of the Seeker’s face. The older man whimpered, bucking his hips when Aloy’s tongue flicked out, gathering up the pre that beaded at the tip of his cock. “You… you want to-to be  _ filled _ …” he flushed at this own lewd words. “I-is that it…? Why you keep asking for it…?” he swallowed hard when Aloy didn’t answer, instead taking the head of his cock into his mouth, his hazy green eyes flicking up to meet Teb’s own,  _ pleading _ with him.

And that’s when Teb realized he didn’t just want to be filled, he wanted to be  _ used _ .

He wasn’t sure he was the right person for this- Varl could do it… Teb knew of Aloy’s relationship with the other Brave. He would have no trouble giving Aloy what he wanted, but  _ him _ ? He was too timid for this. Too kind.

But Aloy  _ needed _ him right now. And it was either  _ this _ or Aloy would try to grab for his machines again, and Teb refused to let him do that.

Reaching with a shaky hand, he threaded his fingers through Aloy’s messy hair, tugging experimentally and he shuddered when Aloy’s moan reverberated through his cock. With only a single moment of hesitation, the medic thrusted his cock into Aloy’s mouth, burying it deeper inside that tight heat and he groaned, his own eyes half-lidded with the unexpected pleasure that sparked through him.

As the Ravager fucked the Seeker, giving him pleasure, Aloy’s noises and motions were constant, and Teb was helpless to resist. Tightening his grip in Aloy’s hair, he finally thrust his cock all the way inside of Aloy’s willing mouth, nearly choking him before he pulled back. Only to do it again. And again. And  _ again _ .

Over and over, his own pleasured noises spilling into the silence and he quivered with want and pleasure. The concoction forgotten at his side as he fucked Aloy’s mouth, his pre leaking down the Seeker’s eager throat, the younger male swallowing constantly around his cock.

The pleasure was unlike anything he had felt before- and though,  _ yes _ , he had had other lovers before- none of them ever felt like  _ this _ . Usually  _ he _ was the one on the receiving end, not the other way around. He was almost as submissive as  _ Aloy _ was, in that regard, loving how it felt to be fucked- to have a cock in his mouth. Never before had he been spitroasted like this though, as he’d only ever had one lover at a time.

He would have to try it sometime though- find a few Brave’s willing to be his pleasure for a night. A cock in his ass and a cock in his mouth.

The image was more than he could handle as Teb cried out, spilling hard and thick into the other’s mouth, giving him exactly what he wanted. Aloy choked himself on Teb’s cock, swallowing as much as he could, even as spit and cum spilled from the corners of his mouth, dribbling down his chin, making a mess of his face.

When the aftershocks faded away, Teb carefully and gingerly pulled his sensitive cock from the exhausted Seeker’s mouth, panting heavily as he watched with dark eyes. The Ravager fucked the younger male harder than before, chasing its release as Aloy came again, spilling a second time against the mat, his release pitiful as he had nearly nothing left to give. After a few long minutes, Teb’s heart calming in his chest, the Ravager finally stilled, as Aloy whimpered, the sound broken in the silence, adding to the Stalker’s mess as it filled Aloy with its own oil.

When Aloy slumped to the ground, exhausted beyond measure, the Ravager pulled back, panting quietly, before it let out a low, pitiful noise. Aloy answered with a soft coo, blinking open his still hazy green eyes, before the machine curled around him. The Stalker joined soon after, pressed against Aloy’s other side, as the Scorcher sat back, looking only slightly less tense now that Aloy was not begging for their cocks.

Teb sighed softly, watching the scene before him and he finally had the presence of mind to tuck away his cock, before he finally grabbed the concoction, finishing it and he coaxed Aloy into drinking it, until every last drop was gone.

Cleaning up as best he could, Teb grabbed his things, before he left, leaving Aloy alone to rest, until he would inevitably wake as the concoction did what it was supposed to do.

-0-

Three hours later, Aloy was bent over a large bail, vomiting up everything that he had ingested, as Teb knelt beside him, keeping the Seeker’s hair from his face, as he soothed him with calming words and a gentle touch. “Easy Aloy… easy. Let the salve do its job,” he cooed and Aloy whimpered, his stomach turning and twisting, before he finished emptying all the contents of his stomach into the pail.

After several long minutes, the Seeker regaining his breath, Teb helped him sit back up, raising a clean cloth to clean the younger male up, before he offered another salve. Aloy made a face at this, his green eyes grim, and Teb chuckled.

“This one is to help calm your stomach, Aloy, don’t worry. It won’t make you sick again, I promise,” he soothed and Aloy finally accepted the salve, drinking the smooth, sweet liquid and he let out a noise of relief as it soothed his sore throat.

“Thank you…” he whispered, voice broken from its misuse. “I… I’m sorry you had to deal with that…” he added, looking guilt-ridden and Teb offered him a sweet smile.

“It’s okay, Aloy,” he chuckled quietly, shaking his head gently. “Just… promise me next time you won’t do anything reckless that could endanger yourself again… not alone.” he frowned, his gaze soft with sorrow and worry. “I was terrified when I saw your machines carrying you like they were. You were… so out of it. I was worried more than I could express.”

“But… I made you…” Aloy trailed off with a frown, his cheeks flushing slightly, as did Teb’s own. And he coughed, before letting out another little huff of laughter, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck.

“You don’t need to apologize for that either, I’m… just glad you had your machines to satisfy everything else you needed. I’m not sure I could have done what they did, I’m… not quite the dominant you’re used to. Or… at all.” he admitted and Aloy blinked, taking in the information, before his lips quirked up.

“Well, you’re not completely repulsed by what my machines did…~” he said, slow and teasing, and Teb frowned, watching as Aloy slowly grinned, before the younger male leered at him. “I think you’d look really pretty underneath a Ravager~” he teased and suddenly Teb flushed, cheeks dark, his eyes wide with slight horror.

“A-absolutely  _ not _ !” he protested, loudly, his voice high and tight and Aloy laughed, loud and bright. Of course… this didn’t stop him from flicking his gaze over to said machine, in which his cheeks flushed even darker and he protested once more, firmly. “No way, Aloy. Just…  _ no _ .”


End file.
